


Lincoln City

by Chumpella



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpella/pseuds/Chumpella
Summary: Rachel and Chloe take a quick trip down the coastThey are 21 and 20. No lis events
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	Lincoln City

Chloe: Rach cancl ur plans n pak an ovrnite bag

Rachel: lol u r my plans

Chloe: b ready 1 hr

Chloe pulled up in her beat up truck, jumped out and ran up the stairs and opened the door to her's and Rachel’s apartment. “Rachel!” she saw a packed bag on the couch

“Hey Chloe!” Rachel popped out of the bathroom “Just putting my hair up. I’ll be ready in a few” Chloe ran to the bedroom and threw some clothes in a bag

They jumped in the truck and headed down the 101. “So where are we going” Rachel asked

“It’s a surprise… for our anniversary” Chloe grinned

“Chloe it’s not our anniversary” Rachel laughed

“Well… we’ll just have to pretend since we weren’t able to do something then”

“A surprise from Chloe Price with an overnight bag. What on Earth could that entail?” Rachel tented her fingers and raised an eyebrow “Do I at least get a hint?”

“Life needs a little mystery. I think you’re the one that said that”

“Fine” Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Chloe

They continued down the highway until they drove into a town and Chloe turned down a side street. Rachel perked up and started to look around. They came to the end of the street and pulled into the parking lot of a large hotel “Chloe?”

Chloe jumped out of the truck “Back in a jiff” She came back a few minutes later waving a plastic card at Rachel “Grab your bag Rach” They walked up a few flights of stairs and walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to their room

“Holy shit! Are we staying here?! Look at this room!” Rachel dropped her bag on the floor. “Oh my god! Look at the size of that bath tub! A king size bed? Hella awesome!” she rambled on as she threw open the curtains revealing the view. She walked out onto the balcony. They were on a cliff overlooking the coastline “Oh Chloe this is beautiful… but can we afford this?” she said in a softer tone

Chloe followed her outside and put her arms around Rachel’s waist “I’ve been saving my money. I just wanted to do something special with you away from Arcadia Bay”  
Rachel gave her a sweet smile “Thank you. This is so nice… but… um I need to eat. Like now. I could really go for some fish tacos”

Chloe felt herself blush “Is that...uh… supposed to be a euphemism?” 

“What?! No!” Rachel burst out laughing. She grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her inside “Grab your keys. We’re getting dinner”

The next morning Chloe woke up snuggled next to Rachel in the giant bed. She yawned a few times before sliding out and quietly getting dressed. She headed for the door when she heard a soft sleepy “Where are you going?”

“I’m going… away?” Chloe joked

“What?” Rachel said quietly as she rubbed her eyes

“Go back to sleep” she whispered as she walked out the door. She headed for her truck before deciding to walk. She lit up a cigarette and walked down the street. After a few minutes she opened the door to a shop and the smell of baked goods hit her in the face.

“How you doin today sweetie?” an older lady greeted her

“I’m good. It smells so good in here” Chloe gazed at a large case of pastries “Can I have…..mmm…..two with the apple and two with the cherry.” Something else caught her eye “Oh and two of these please” she pointed

“Great choices! I’ll get those boxed up for ya” 

When Chloe returned to the room Rachel was standing on the balcony lost in thought. Her long hair blowing in the ocean breeze. “She’s so beautiful” she said quietly and smiled. She stared for a minute before she snapped out of it and hid one the boxes. “Rachel I’m back!”

Rachel walked back inside “Hey where’d you go? Normally you don’t get out of bed that easily”

Chloe smiled and held out a pink box “I got us breakfast!”

“Breakfast? My my a girl after my own heart” Rachel said with a sheepish grin. She gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek before snatching the box from her. “Ohh fancy pastries!” she took a bite “So what are we doing today?”

“Well I hadn’t really thought of that. I mean I thought maybe we could take a walk on the beach and watch the sunset…but that’s not till later. So I guess…anything?” Chloe shrugged

Rachel took another bite “Well….” She thought as she chewed “We could always go down to Newport. Go to the aquarium maybe check out the bayfront. That’s close enough that we could be back before it gets too late” Chloe nodded in agreement. They finished their breakfast and headed out 

After they got back from their trip to Newport, Chloe grabbed few things and stuffed them into a bag. “Ready my dear?” she held out her elbow for Rachel to grab. Rachel grabbed her arm and they walked down to the beach access and walked along the beach for a while. Chloe pulled out a blanket and set it up on the sand “This looks like as good of a place as any to watch the sunset” Rachel sat down and Chloe sat so close she was touching her and they watched the sun begin to set

“I’ve had a really nice day today”

“Me too” Chloe said as she leaned in and gave Rachel a soft kiss on the lips. “But wait there’s more” she pulled out another pink box and set it on the blanket

Rachel opened the box “cupcakes!” she squealed in delight. “The perfect end to the perfect day” she smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back at Rachel. The sun soon set below the horizon

“Hey Rachel I need to tell you something” Rachel turned her attention to Chloe “I love you. I know I don’t say it enough but I love you so much, more than I could ever say… or show you…. you’re my angel”

She smiled softly at Chloe “Chloe Price I fucking love you” Rachel leaned in and parted her lips as they crashed into Chloe’s. A loud BOOM!.. BOOM!.. BOOM!.. made them jump and break their kiss. They looked up in the sky and fireworks were exploding “What the? Did you plan this?!” Rachel said in disbelief 

Chloe smiled and shrugged “I might’ve found out the casino was doing fireworks tonight” Rachel grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. Chloe wrapped her arm around Rachel and they settled back to watch the show. 

After the fireworks finished they listened to the waves roll in as they walked back to the hotel in the moon light. They opened the door to their hotel room and Rachel flopped on the bed “That was hella awesome. I loved today” she said as she stretched

“Me too. Now that we’re back I thought… you might… wanna…I don’t know… uh” Chloe’s gaze shot to the floor and she rubbed the back of her neck

“Oh Chloe” Rachel grinned. She stood up and grabbed Chloe’s chin and turned it towards her and kissed her softly “I love how you still get shy around me sometimes” she kissed Chloe again and pushed her on to the bed.....

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
